Look After You
by UntoldStoriesX
Summary: Another Take On Hard Stop: what if Henry had been shot? With Kate as the next target can the team find the shooter before its too late. Will Henry recover? It's all or nothing. (Added Kate/Jake)
1. Chapter 1

An: Sorry for not writing much but I'm stuck on my other stories and I'm also going through some rough stuff but I have wrote this and I want to know if anyone wants more of this, so please review that would make me happy :) xxx

XXX

Silence enveloped Ron as he walked through the hospital corridors. Whoever was doing this had got to Henry and now he was fighting for his life. The shooter didn't have a good aim at Henry, he must have known the police were on him. He moved too fast. He got Henry in the chest, a small blessing but with a bullet lodged so close to the heart it was still a threat. Out of all the people Ronnie had considered being a next target there seemed only one more likely person. Kate; she was leading the retrial after all. He didn't know what to think. Wes was dead, now Henry was in hospital. They needed to find their shooter and fast, before he got anyone else.

Ron slowly pushed open the door to the ward where Henry's room was, sat on chair outside it was Kate and Jake. The two of them sat in shock of what had happened to their boss, someone they dared to call their friend almost.

"How erm..." He started. "How is he?"

"They're deciding whether to remove the bullet...I think he's stable though." Jake answered him taking Kate's hand seeing his partner was too upset and angry to say anything. "Louisa is with him."

Ronnie nodded. "Kate, I want to put you under police protection."

She starred at him, having to swallow hard before opening her mouth. "Why?"

"We think you're going to be the next target and quite frankly luv' we're not going to lose anybody else over this..."

"He's right Kate." Jake squeezed her hand.

She took a deep breath. "You need to find who's killing people off before we go into court tomorrow..."

"You're still continuing the trial?" Ronnie didn't know whether to think her brave or stupid he knew Jake was thinking more of the latter.

"Kate, he could he kill you..."

"I know." She nodded. "But he'd do the same to anyone working the trial. If not me it would be you...we need to just carry on. Mark Glendon killed his wife and we know it...we need to make the jury see it too...even with Henry..." She stopped herself. "Even..."

"Okay..." Ron sighed. "But I insist on a police escort."

"Some good that did Henry." She looked o the grounds

"Kate."

"But it's true. They were meant to be protecting him and now he's in there when he should be at the office shouting at us two for not listening to him..." She got to her feet and walked away from them.

Jake dropped his head for a second before getting up too. "I should..."

"Yeah, you go son." Ron stepped to the side. "Maybe she'll listen to you."

He scoffed slightly. "Are we still talking about Kate?"

XxX

"You know Ronnie's right..." Jake said when he found her outside trying to get some fresh air.

"I know..." She kicked the ground. "I just can't believe what's happening..."

"Me neither..." They stood in silence for a bit, the icy cold air getting to their lungs. Jake noticed the shaking in her hands.

"It would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared..." She turned slightly to him. "But I can't give up on this case. I just can't..."

"I know." He nodded. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and she relaxed slightly, but Jake didn't know just how much Kate wanted this abusive father to stay in prison.


	2. Chapter 2

An: filler chapter, promise the next one will be longer. Please review xxx

XxX

"Is he going to he okay?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, they're not sure..." Ronnie replied sitting down at his desk. "Do we have a lead yet?"

"We're bringing Abi Glendon in..."

"Right, it's time we found out what she really knows away from the safety of her barracks..."

"I was thinking..."

"Did it hurt?"

Joe smiled slightly, they needed small jokey comments or they'd both lose it completely. What with Wes dead and Henry hanging on it was almost impossible for them. "Her brother..."

Ronnie nodded. "Great minds."

XxX

"They want to do the operation..." Louisa said as Kate at down beside her. "They want to take the bullet out."

"I sense a but..."

"They're not sure how he'll cope with the operation...it's difficult you know, because its near his heart..."

Kate sighed. "Are you agreeing to it?"

"They don't think he'll live if they don't remove it but don't know if he'll survive the op...I don't know what to think." She paused. "But if there is a chance it can save him then yes, I am going to agree to it. I have to..."

Kate put her hand on the older woman's shoulder for a second before getting to her feet. "I should be going before Jake starts a search party."

Louisa smiled slightly. "Of cause, you know he talks about the two of you all the time."

"Oh god..." Kate bit her lip looking down.

"Only good things sweetheart. He thinks the world of you both, I know he probably doesn't show it and can be difficult but he really does care about you."

"Call us, if you need anything...and when you have news..."

"I will. And you be careful."

"I will, promise." She then went to go and find Jake knowing she wasn't aloud to leave alone and didn't fancy speaking to the protection officer she'd been assigned.

XxX

Kate didn't want to go to the safe house. The fact it's where Henry had been shot in the first place didn't give her much confidence. That's how she ended up sitting beside Jake in his living room, the police officers outside after she told them repeatedly she was 'fine'.

"I still think you'd have been better off in the safe house." He sighed handing her a glass; coffee just wasn't strong enough after the day they'd had.

"Sounding like you don't want me here, Jacob."

He laughed slightly. "No I do, I just think you're safety comes first."

"Aw, you worried about me?"

"Of cause I am."

She gave him a small smile putting her glass on the table before leaning her head against his shoulder. "I feel safer here..."

"It's because I'm amazing isn't it?" He put his arm around her.

"Whatever you say."

He kissed the top of her head and for a while they didn't say anything.

"I'm not looking forward to going into court tomorrow." She said softly.

"It'll be okay..."

"What about Henry?"

"We can only hope the operation goes well..."

She closed her eyes. "It's hard to image the office without him."

"I know, it's not right..." He gently stroked her arm. "It's been a hell of a week."


	3. Chapter 3

An: I cannot even begin to say how terrible my week has been. I mean, it started off awful and then went down hill. Anyway, here's chapter 3, please tell me what you think, whether I should carry on and finish this because I do need the motivation. Thank you for reading xx

X

An eerie atmosphere took over as everybody got up and left court after the judge dismissed them. Ronnie and Joe were doing everything to find Abi Glendon's brother but they had very little to go on. Abi said she'd last seen her brother when he'd visited her, and said how he'd spoken to her about what would happen if their dad got out.

"They best find him soon, we haven't got long left." Kate sighed after her and Jake had got changed.

"They're doing their best to track Adam but when no one really knows him..."

She nodded running her hand over face, the head ache she'd been fighting back was coming on.

"Are you okay?" He closed the gap between them putting his arms around her waist.

She leant her head against his shoulder. "No. But then again...no one is right now."

He ran his finger under her chin tilting her head to look at him. "It's okay that you're scared."

She smirked slightly placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thanks."

"I'll always look after you." He laughed slightly making her smile before he pressed his lips gently against hers, his hand running through her soft blonde curls.

Suddenly Kate's phone rang. She bit her lip before taking her phone from her pocket. It was Louisa.

XxX

Kate and Jake arrived at the hospital together, Kate greeted Louisa with a hug.

"You wanted to speak to us..." Jake spoke calmly as Kate took a step back taking hold of his hand.

"Henry is awake..." She replied. "He wanted to speak to you before the operation."

The two lawyers exchanged glances before Jake nodded. "Okay..." He paused stroking Kate's hand with his thumb. "We'll go see him..."

They then walked towards Henry's room, entering and slowly shutting the door behind them knowing it could be the last time they ever spoke to him again.

XxX

"Ron." Joe appeared at Ronnie's desk looking flustered. "Kate's just called, a motorbike has been following her and Jake since they left the hospital after visiting Henry."

"We've got him." Ron got to his feet. "Tell her they should keep going, keep him tailing but be careful. We've got officers on the way."

"She's got a protection officer with her."

"Good." He patted the younger detectives shoulder. "Lets do this for Wes."

XxX

"Keep your head down ma'am, you too sir." The protection officer, Charlie, said.

"Bloody hell." Kate grumbled under her breath doing what she was told as she got a text. "It's Joe, they're right behind him."

There was a sudden gun shot and the car spun as one tyre disintegrated causing Charlie to frantically try and regain control only for the car to roll once and luckily land the right way up. The car stopped as Adam skidded to a halt. Two armed officers wrestled him to the floor taking his gun from him before removing his helmet.

Kate's head lulled before she opened her eyes, her neck and back was aching but apart from that she guessed she was fine.

"Kate…Kate, are you okay?" Jake had removed his belt to check she was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm fine..." She waved her hand taking her belt off too and she opened the door.

"Ma'am you shouldn't move in case..." Charlie said but Kate didn't listen so both he and Jake got out the car too.

"Adam Glendon?" Ronnie appeared.

Adam took no notice of him, he just looked at Kate. "Stupid bitch. My Dad didn't kill anyone." He struggled before seeing it was pointless and let the officers and Charlie pull him to his feet. "You all deserve to be dead. Your mates were asking for it." Kate swallowed feeling her heart thud hard against her chest as they took him to the car. Adam looked her in the eye. "This is all your fault, anything that happens now...it's your fault."

He was then taken away.

Neither Ronnie nor Joe knew what to say, so they didn't say anything. They left too to be able interview Adam leaving Kate and Jake alone.

Jake slipped his arms around her hugging her close to him without saying anything. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He's right..."

"No he isn't." He argued.

She took a step back slightly. "Jake. Whatever happens tomorrow, If Mark Glendon walks free then that's my fault...I should've been a better prosecutor and stopped that from happening."

"Kate. Nothing will be your fault. If Glendon hadn't been granted appeal in the first place..."

"Abi lied. That's why he got it. She was terrified of him getting away with murder, she'd seen him abuse a person she loved...and I know exactly what's that like and I would've done the same thing." She paused realising what she had just said. "Why couldn't they have just left him to rot."

He decided not to mention what she had told him, he had guessed already what she had witnessed growing up. "Believe me I wish they had done...what with Wes and..."

"And Henry..." She nodded and tears rolled her face again. Jake slowly wiped them with his thumb. "He doesn't think he's going to make it..."

After what Henry had said to them before he'd got that from him too. More police were arriving to deal with the car and bike so Jake thought it best for them to leave. "Lets go home, okay?"

She nodded though she knew she wouldn't sleep at all that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Three shots. Everyone ducked as Abi Glendon fired after the 'not guilty' verdict was called. As armed officers arrested the young woman no one spoke, no one at all. Kate's hands trembled as she asked herself why she ever believed her being lead on this case was a good idea.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her concerned taking her hand, the scared look in her eyes was evident.

She nodded, still in shock. Looking over to the other side of court Mark Glendon's dead body lay in a pool of blood. She felt sick. Why had the jury found him not guilty? She was so stupid to believe she was good enough to take on this case. Now Abi, a bright young woman, would spend the best years of her life in prison.

He gently squeezed her hand, Kate had had enough for one week. He wished he'd convinced her to stop the case.

Everyone was asked to leave court, and each in turn would be called for a statement.

Kate stood outside alone, she'd disappeared from everyone wanting to be on her own and get some fresh air. Her hands were tremblingly still, she breathed deeply. If she didn't she was sure she'd have a panic attack.

"Tea. Three sugars." Ronnie said as him and Jake appeared by her side.

She gave him a half smile taking it, her hands warming around the cup. "Thanks Ron. I'm gonna need it."

"They'll need your statement when you're ready." Jake told her and she sighed.

Ronnie saw Joe so went to go and speak to him leaving the two lawyers together.

"Kate..." He put his hand on her arm.

"Don't, just don't. Abi killed him." She snapped. "...and it's all my fault."

Kate then walked away from him to go and find whatever police officer wanted her statement.

Jake looked at the ground, he didn't know how to help her. To say he was worried would've been an understatement.

XxX

Composing herself Kate walked into the pub a while later and just as she expected she found Jake. He saw her walk in and smiled reassuringly at her. She took her seat opposite him.

"I'm sorry..." She said. "For being such a bitch earlier."

"You weren't. You were just angry...and in shock..." He took her hand over the table.

"Still am." She bit her lip. "I can't believe I thought I could handle this case."

"Kate no one would've done a better job than you. No one could've known what it would turn into."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks." Though she knew the case would stick with her a while, mainly because deep down she felt guilty herself, for not doing a good enough job forcing Abi to take the law into her own hands.

XxX

"Are you okay mate?" Joe asked Ronnie.

"Me? I'm fine."

Joe sighed. "Wes?"

Ronnie nodded. "And Henry. The teams falling apart son."

"Kate's not exactly taking of well. I saw her after she gave her statement. She was in tears, she was trying to hide it though." He paused. "I'm sure Jake will be there for her anyway."

Ronnie gave a small chuckle. "No doubt about that. Jake told me Kate's blaming herself for everything, for Wes and Henry...for Abi." He paused. "Louisa called me from the hospital. Henry will be out of theatre in an hour or so she thinks."

"I can't say I know everyone well but..."

Ronnie patted his shoulder. "I know son. You've settled in well. Just like Kate did...come on. You can buy me a coffee."

XxX

The water that ran over her skin in the shower she didn't register, it was like he couldn't take anything in anymore. After the days trauma who could blame her really? She could. She could blame herself. She knew she needed to sleep and put everything to the back of her mind but that was always easier said than done.

As she slowly dried her skin, cool droplets clung to her eyelashes and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. Pulling on leggings and a loose t-shirt she walked down stairs, she needed a glass of water. Jake was sat in the living room checking his messages.

She walked past him into the kitchen. The glass clinked against her teeth and yet she carried on sipping until she'd finished. Looking around the room she remembered she hadn't eaten since early that morning but there was a lump in her throat telling her even if she tried she wouldn't be able to swallow. Somedays she wondered why she ever became a lawyer at all.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Jake enter the kitchen. He slid his arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck. "Come to bed."

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "Okay." She decided he was right and let him lead her to the bedroom.

Jake turned off the light before getting in bed beside Kate. It had taken him a while to get her to calm down fully after what went down in court though he knew it would take longer before the team got back to normal. It had been one hell of a week.

Of cause that wasn't the only reason he had been worried about her, after Wes and Henry he hadn't even left her side for long. Then when Adam went after her and the shots in court...he'd been terrified of losing her. As she laid with her head in his chest he gently stroked her back. The case may be over but he knew the press would be a nightmare in the morning...and they'd find out how Henry's surgery went.

XxX

An: More soon, please review xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie threw the paper on his desk. "Have you seen this."

Joe sighed. "Not yet. What have they said?"

"They've glorified Abi for killing her Dad. They're also saying of the police cannot protect their own during a high profile case such as this how can this tragic ending be prevented from happening again in the future. What more do they want from us? We weren't know Adam would kill for his Dad. We didn't know how big this would go..."

Joe picked up the paper. "They mentioned Kate?"

"Yeah. They said Crown Prosecutor Barker did a tough job that anyone else would've walked away from. They say she was extremely brave to go on with all the death threats. You think she would say that? You think she's fine after what happened in court? No one is. She's blaming herself still as its going to take a lot more than a pat on the back from a journalist and a drink for her to think otherwise."

"She wouldn't have handed the add over though anyway. She wouldn't have wanted to have anyone else risking their life, you knew what she's like. She tried to take on the world blindfolded and one arm shins her back."

"Exactly." He checked his watch. "They're at the hospital, her and Jake. Finding out about Henry."

XxX

Sitting beside each other in the waiting room again Jake held Kate's hand. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. After the news that despite there being complications throughout the operation, Henry was going to be okay, they were content with silence.

"He's going to be okay." Kate said under her breath almost.

"Another member of the team left standing."

"He gave us that long speech about if he didn't make it and he's gonna be fine." She got to her feet running her hand through her hair.

"Kate..."

"I know." She blinked feeling her eyes sting. "I just...I can't get it out of my head...I just...I can't."

"I..." He wasn't sure what to say to her. He knew telling her 'everything will be alright' was wearing thin, especially when she didn't believe him.

"I just wish Mark Glendon had never been granted appeal. Wes would still be here..." She paused stopping any further thoughts in the matter. It wasn't Jake's fault. He shouldn't have to listen to her. She felt awful, worse than she did before. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He took her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

The door to the waiting room opened and the doctor treating Henry walked in.

"Your friend is awake. He's a bit hazy but he's asking for you two."

Jake smiled slightly. "Lets not tell him what happened in court just yet."

She laughed rolling her eyes knowing it would probably finish him off if he found out. "Agreed."

XxX

Ronnie closed the book of messages for Martine. He never thought he'd be writing anything for Wes. They'd been friends for a long time and losing him we almost like losing Matty all over again. He stopped those thoughts there.

He had to think about those who were left. Joe, a good detective and friend. He could be a but of a muppet at times but he'd learn and one day he'd be a good detective.

Kate and Jake, they may be two very frustrating people but they were good for each other in his opinion, even if they were hard work.

After hearing the news that Henry was going to be fine he had been relieved. He missed Wes, it had hit him like a ton of bricks after Mark Glendon was killed. He'd done his best to put everything to the back of his mind and focus on what was happening week had been awful using his anger as a driving force and now he didn't know how to feel. He dreaded thinking about the funeral.

Getting to his feet feet he picked up the book, he had to deliver it to Martine in person. He turned the light off as he left whispering a goodbye under his breath making a promise to Wes that he and the rest of the team would be fine. They would look after each other.

An: Short final chapter I'm afraid but I have an idea for my next Fic already thanks to my creative writing teacher. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review. Thank you xx Beth


End file.
